


Our wet little secret

by That_is_right



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kink Discovery, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Post-Canon, RIP Galo's couch, Shower Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Lio introduces Galo to the wonderful idea that, sometimes, peeing on yourself can actually be pretty hot. Galo is very much on board with this.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 87





	Our wet little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh. So, this happened. This is, officially, the filthiest thing that I have ever written. Please be nice to me.
> 
> Grammarly tried to tell me that I used the word 'wet' too many times in this fic, and then suggested that I try using some synonyms to change it up. No thank you, I know what I'm about, son. 
> 
> I'm sorry about the title. Well, not really. Okay, maybe just a little bit.

Now that he's no longer a wanted terrorist, Lio's life is simpler. One of his absolute favourite things is curling up with Galo on the couch for an afternoon nap. Galo takes up most of the couch on his own, but through trial and error, they’ve discovered that it’s easiest for Galo to lie down with Lio on top of him. Kind of like a human blanket, really. Lio can press his ear to Galo’s chest and be soothed to sleep by the gentle movement of Galo’s chest and the steady beating of his heart. 

Another one of Lio’s absolute favourite things is waking up from an afternoon nap with Galo and then enjoying a lazy bout of afternoon sex. They don't even have to move from the couch. It's _amazing_. 

On this particular afternoon, Lio is woken by the gentle rolling of Galo’s hips beneath him. Lio can feel Galo’s cock straining against him, and it’s _very_ apparent that Galo is having a _very_ enjoyable dream.

Lio lies still for a moment, enjoying the way that Galo moves his hips against him, watching as Galo's face steadily becomes redder and redder. It’s intoxicating to watch him like this, to enjoy Galo's arousal while he’s asleep and unaware. Lio doesn't even have to do anything to rile him up. He can just lie and watch. Lio wonders what Galo is dreaming about. 

After a minute or two, Lio decides he can’t hold himself back any longer. He slides his hands up Galo’s chest, up his neck, cupping his face gently. He leans forward to press a soft kiss to Galo’s lips. He gives Galo’s bottom lip a gentle nibble, and that’s what finally wakes him.

“Mmm, Lio?” Galo mumbles, bringing his arms up to pull Lio tighter to him.

“Were you having a good dream?” Lio asks, leaning over to bite gently at Galo’s ear.

Galo's entire body shivers, and then he groans. “Yeah, fuck.”

“You want to tell me what the dream was about?” Lio asks, rolling his hips in time to meet Galo’s.

“You were on a giant slice of pizza. And you were _naked_.”

Lio bursts out laughing. “God, I love you.”

“Now I’m hungry and horny,” Galo whines. “And I need to pee.”

“How about we deal with the horny part, and then we can worry about everything else?”

Galo shifts below him. “No, Lio, I mean I _really_ need to pee.”

“Can you hold it?”

“No, it’s about to happen, whether we like it or not.”

Lio pauses. This certainly isn’t a kink they’ve discussed before, but there’s no time like to present. 

“The bathroom is so far away, Galo. Wouldn’t it just be much easier to take care of it here?” Lio asks, reaching a hand down to press gently against Galo’s lower stomach.

Galo gasps. “What?”

“You could just go, right here. It’s just us. No one else would ever need to know.”

Galo’s entire face is red, and Lio suspects the blush is probably spreading further down Galo's body the longer he talks. “Is that something you’re into?” Galo asks. 

“It might be. How do you feel about it?”

Galo shifts again. “Uh, I’m not sure. I haven’t really thought about it before.”

“You can do it if you really want to,” Lio says. “I think it would be kind of hot.”

“R-really? You’re into the thought of me peeing myself?” Galo asks.

“Yeah. I mean, just think about it. Wouldn’t it feel nice to relax and let it all go? You can just lie back and let it happen. Then, while you’re still wet, I can pull you out of your pants and suck you off. I’d still be able to _taste_ it.”

Galo groans at that. “Okay, well, when you put it like that...”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Lio reminds him. “I won’t be upset if you don’t want to. We can always do it another time.”

Galo shakes his head; eyes screwed shut. “No, I kind of want to try. Is that okay?”

Lio presses a kiss to his cheek. “Of course it is. You want to let go for me, baby?”

Galo just nods, and then in a matter of seconds, he groans in relief. A wet spot appears on the front of his underwear, and then Lio can see the liquid gushing out of him. He reaches a hand forward, pressing his palm against Galo’s cock, feeling the heat of his urine. 

“Oh, fuck, Lio!” Galo gasps.

“You really needed to go, huh, baby?”

Galo whimpers and nods. Lio kisses Galo’s forehead, then goes back to watching the rapidly spreading wet patch. It takes a few more seconds for Galo to finish off, and then he just lies there, wet and gasping.

“Oh my god, I just pissed on the couch,” Galo says, finally opening his eyes. His face is bright red, and he’s shifting uncomfortably. "I just pissed on the couch and you _watched_ me." 

“You were amazing, baby, you were so good for me,” Lio praises. He trails his fingers through the wetness. “Look at all this mess. How do you feel?”

“I’m still horny, and I’m still hungry, except now we’re all wet,” Galo says. “But, okay, that was really hot. And I don't need to pee anymore!”

“Yeah? You enjoyed yourself?” Lio asks.

Galo hums in agreement and leans forward to nuzzle against Lio’s cheek. Then he gasps. “Fuck, I just peed on the fucking couch.”

Lio suddenly realises their mistake too. He’s up and on his feet before Galo can say anything else. “Don’t move, I’m getting towels!”

* * *

In the end, they can’t save the couch cushions. Luckily, they missed the carpet and the frame of the couch, so it's not really a big deal. They head out to buy replacement cushions and spend the entire trip either laughing or blushing when they remember why they’re here. 

They get a lot of weird looks from other people. That just makes them laugh even harder. 

* * *

It only takes a couple of weeks for it to come up again. It’s a Sunday morning, and they both have the day off. Lio is flicking through his emails on his phone, and Galo is lying with his head in Lio’s lap. With his spare hand, Lio is gently carding his fingers through Galo’s hair.

“Hey, Lio?” Galo breaks the silence.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking... about the other day...” Galo trails off, but Lio immediately knows exactly what he’s talking about. The only time that Galo actually gets embarrassed is when they're talking about kinks. Other than that, he's practically shameless. 

“You’ll have to be more specific than that,” Lio says. He can’t help wanting to play with Galo, just a little. A flustered Galo is too much fun to resist. 

“You know,” Galo mumbles. Lio glances down to see the beginnings of a blush forming on his cheeks. “On the couch.”

“We spend a lot of time on the couch, darling,” Lio smirks.

Galo looks up at him. “Stop messing with me; you know what I mean!”

“You mean when you were so desperate that you pissed all over yourself, on the couch, and on me?” Lio asks.

Galo splutters.

Lio smiles, trailing his fingers down Galo’s cheek. “But yes, you were thinking about it?”

Galo is silent for a moment, thinking. “Is that something... we could do again?”

“You really liked it, huh?” Lio asks gently.

“Yeah. But maybe not on the couch.”

Lio chuckles. “We could buy a waterproof mattress protector for the bed. Or we could just play in the shower.”

Galo blushes. “Could we do both?”

Lio leans down to press a kiss to Galo’s forehead. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Galo hums happily. 

* * *

They buy the waterproof mattress protector, but nothing happens for another few weeks again. Lio suspects that Galo is too embarrassed to bring it up, and he doesn’t want to push Galo too fast. God knows it took Lio a _very_ long time to come to terms with the fact that he had a piss kink. It's best not to rush these things. 

The next time it happens is after a busy few days with Burning Rescue. They go home that night and sleep for nearly twelve hours before they wake the following morning. Lio wakes early, as is habitual for him. When he remembers that they’ve been given the day off, he goes right back to sleep, curled in the safety of Galo’s arms.

The next time Lio wakes, it’s a couple of hours later, and he’s desperate to pee. He goes to get up, but then quickly realises that he is being pressed securely beneath Galo’s weight. Typically, this is something of a source of comfort for him, but today it just means it’s impossible to go anywhere. 

“Galo!” Lio hisses. “Get off, I need to go to the bathroom.” 

Galo just grumbles, clearly unhappy at being woken, and doesn’t move.

“Galo, I’m serious, you need to move,” Lio says, shoving at him unsuccessfully. 

Galo groans, and then shifts to look down at Lio. He’s wearing a smirk that Lio associates with some of their filthier bedtime activities. Lio feels his cock jump in his pants. 

“Do you need to pee, Lio?” Galo asks.

“Yes, I do, and you’re crushing me. Get off!”

Galo’s smirk widens. He shifts so that he’s pressing harder down on Lio’s stomach, and Lio gasps.

“Does it hurt, Lio? All that pressure? You feel pretty full, I don’t think you’re even going to make it to the bathroom.” Galo teases. “Imagine that, wetting yourself as you try to get to the bathroom in time. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing?” 

Lio groans. He can feel himself getting harder at the dark promise in Galo’s words.

Galo continues. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to let go right here? I won’t tell anyone. It can be our little secret.”

“Galo, please,” Lio whines. He’s not even sure what he’s asking for. He just knows that he wants it, whatever it is. 

“Let go, Lio,” Galo murmurs into his ear. “Just let it all out. It’ll feel so good, I promise.”

Lio whines. He wants to let go, he really does, but it just feels wrong to do it in bed. His brain isn’t getting the signal that it’s okay to let his bladder go, to piss himself while still fully clothed.

“I can’t,” Lio groans. “Galo, I can’t.”

Galo trails kisses along Lio’s jaw, along his throat. “Let go, baby, it’s okay. You’re safe, it’s okay. I _want_ you to.” 

Lio gasps, and then relaxes. He can feel himself let out a couple of quick spurts, and then the floodgates open and he’s emptying his bladder all over himself, all over the bedding. He gasps and whines, rubbing his hips up against Galo above him, pissing on him in the process too. Galo strokes his hand through Lio’s hair, mouthing along his neck and shoulder. 

“Good job, baby, you’re doing so well for me.”

Lio whines at the praise, rutting into Galo helplessly. It only takes a few more seconds for Lio to finish. He falls back against the bed, limp and relieved. His cock is now painfully hard, pressing into Galo’s stomach.

“Oh my god,” Lio gasps. “Holy shit.”

“Do you want me to get you off here? Or we can jump in the shower?” Galo offers.

“Shower,” Lio decides. “This is going to get cold and gross really quickly.”

Galo gets up first and then helps Lio to his feet. He leads them down the hallway and into the bathroom. Galo peels Lio’s wet clothing off, crouching down to help him step out of his drenched pants. Lio’s cock juts out from the blond curls, and Galo gives it a quick lick, humming at the taste.

After a few more licks, Galo stands up again and starts stripping out of his own clothing. Lio steps into the shower and turns it on, cranking the heat up as high as he knows Galo can stand it. Lio likes his showers much hotter than this usually, but he’ll deal with a slightly cooler shower if it means he’s treated to the sight of a wet, naked Galo.

Galo steps into the shower behind him and wraps his arms tightly around Lio. Lio spins around in his arms, so they're pressed against each other's fronts. They stand under the spray for a moment, enjoying the heat of the water and the comfort of each other’s embrace.

“So, I recall you promising to get me off,” Lio prompts, and he feels the way that Galo’s lips curve into a smile from where they’re pressed against his hair.

“I did promise that, didn’t I?”

Galo moves one arm from around Lio’s back and slides it along Lio’s front. He skims past a nipple and then plays gently with Lio’s happy trail, following it to the base of his cock. Lio groans quietly as Galo’s hand slides down further and wraps itself around his length. Galo strokes Lio gently, sighing happily into Lio’s wet hair. Lio keeps his arms wrapped tightly around Galo, and he thrusts his hips gently in time with Galo’s strokes. Galo's cock is hard and pressing against Lio's stomach. 

“Do you want to get both of us off at the same time?” Lio asks. “Two birds with one stone, so to speak.”

Galo pulls back enough so that he can see what he’s doing, and then lines his cock up with Lio’s. He wraps one hand around both of them, and Lio has never been more appreciative of Galo’s giant hands. He starts a gentle rhythm, stroking up and down their lengths. Then Lio starts rutting gently into him, and Galo follows suit. After a few more moments, Galo brings his other hand down to help keep their cocks together as they move faster and faster.

Galo leans down to kiss Lio, and Lio eagerly presses their lips together. It’s hardly even kissing at this point. They’re both too keyed up and turned on to focus on much more than rutting their dicks together. They gasp against each other’s mouths, and Lio will occasionally lick across Galo’s lips and into his mouth. He enjoys the way that Galo’s tongue presses forward to meet his. Lio takes wicked delight in the strings of saliva that trail between their mouths as they kiss sloppily.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Lio gasps. He can feel heat coiling in his stomach, building up with each stroke of Galo’s hand.

“You want to let go for me again, Lio? Let it all out again?” Galo says. “Come all over my cock baby, show me who I belong to.”

Galo’s filthy mouth is the tipping point for Lio, and he comes with a low groan. He can feel his fingers digging into Galo’s waist, and he’s probably breaking skin with his nails, but he can’t bring himself to care. Galo doesn’t seem to mind either, his hips bucking forward unsteadily as he lets out a loud moan and comes too.

The water washes away the evidence almost immediately, and for a second, Lio wishes they’d done this back in bed. He loves being able to spread his come over Galo’s skin, loves rubbing his fingers through Galo’s come and then bringing it up to his mouth to taste. That makes Galo blush, but he always watches as Lio does it. 

This is nice, too. They don’t have to worry about cleaning up, and Lio loves the added warmth of the shower. He especially enjoys the endless expanse of wet skin pressed against his own. Galo is smooth and strong, and he makes Lio feel safe. That, in itself, is a bit of novelty for Lio. 

“I love you, Lio,” Galo says, resting his chin on the top of Lio’s head.

“I love you too, Galo." 

They can worry about washing the sheets later. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing like spending 4 weeks locked in your house to really make you think about those kinks you're embarrassed about being into. Watch this space for a fic about feet! 
> 
> Anyway, come say hi [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet) 🤙


End file.
